Nuevo Integrante a la Familia
by Anica Prime
Summary: los Autobots conocerán a una chica humana,que pronto se gana la confianza y el cariño de todos y se convierte en una integrante más de la familia, pero ella no es un humano ordinario, ella tiene unos poderes muy poderosos por lo cual está siendo perseguida, ¿podrán los autobots protegerla?. Es mi primera historia por favor denle una oportunida. Resumen completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Integrante a la Familia

**Hola! es mi primera historia por favor sean amables, he tenido esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace mucho pero he tenido miedo de subirla, hasta ahora claro XD.**

**Bueno disfruten y díganme qué les parece.**

-"bla"- hablan normal.

-**bla**\- habla bumblebee.

("bla") hablan por com. Link. (Creo que así se escribe XD)

Resumen: los Autobots conocerán a una chica humana de una forma inesperada, pero que pronto se gana la confianza y el cariño de todos y se convierte en una integrante más de la familia, pero ella no es un humano ordinario, ella tiene unos poderes muy poderosos por lo cual está siendo perseguida, ¿podrán los autobots protegerla tanto de sus perseguidores como de los decepticons?, y también, ¿podrán ayudarla a olvidar su oscuro pasado?

Capítulo 1.

Se escuchaban los ruidos de las ramas de los árboles al ser movidos bruscamente del camino por una figura que corría a una velocidad sobre humana, la velocidad era tal que no se podía distinguir que o quien era, solo se podía ver colores borros cuando pasaba entre los árboles, la figura seguía corriendo mientras era perseguida de cerca por dos vehículos que iban a toda velocidad, destruyendo los árboles en su camino.

la figura siguió corriendo hasta que llego al pie de una montaña por lo cual se detuvo, y así se puede apreciar con claridad a una joven chica muy hermosa de al menos 14 años, tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura de un color marrón muy oscuro, piel de color normal (ni tan oscura, ni tan clara), con unos hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una violeta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo con una solo manga corta que pasaba por el hombro izquierdo, traía una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y iba descalza, la ropa estaba un poco desgarrada y sucia, pero a pesar de eso también resaltaba su figura delgada con algo de curvas.

La chica miro la montaña y después miro para los lados y se dio cuenta que unos vehículos se acercaban tanto de la izquierda como de la derecha quiso darse la vuelta pero los dos vehículos que la perseguían la habían alcanzado.

La chica al ver que la habían rodeado trato de buscar una forma de escapar, al no encontrar ninguna retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la pare de la montaña, los vehículos se detuvieron frente a ella y varios hombres con máscaras negras bajaron, eran muchos por lo menos unos 20 y todos le apuntaron con una armas.

-"Ríndete no podrás escapar"- Dijo uno de los hombres.

-"A si, estas seguro"- Dijo la chica con una voz muy segura y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de decir eso la chica junta sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos, entonces de repente del pecho de la chica comenzó a surgir una luz blanca que poco a poco se fue volviendo más brillante, hasta que se hiso tan brillante que los hombres tuvieron que taparse los ojos para protegerlos de la luz cegadora, después de unos momentos, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la luz se desvaneció, y cuando los hombres se quitaron las manos de los ojos se dieron cuenta que la chica ya no estaba, se había ido.

Los hombres comenzaron a buscarla por todas parte sin ninguno darse cuenta que un par de ojos verdes los observaba desde los árboles.

La chica estaba oculta entre los arboles sentada en una de las ramas más altas viendo a los hombres un momento antes de levantarse he irse saltando re rama en rama, desapareciendo entre los árboles, sin tener ninguna idea de los que el futuro tenía planeado para ella o que terminaría involucrada en el medio de una guerra y que iba a tener un papel muy importante en ella.

**Bueno que dicen, déjenme sus reviews y comentarios, por favor sean amables es mi primera historia, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Adiós! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza es que hubo un problema con mi computadora pero ya se arregló.**

**Gracias a Cytrey Cee Primer y a FernandaWarriorPrincesss por sus comentarios me da alegría que les gusta mi fanfic yo estaba muy nerviosa cuando subí el capítulo XD.**

**Bueno sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**

Era una noche tranquila en la base Autobot. Ratchet estaba en su pequeño laboratorio trabajando quien sabe que, Optimus estaba en los monitores pendiente por los decepticons, los niños estaban en su área jugando videojuegos mientras sus guardianes los observaban hablando de un tema u otro o alentando a su respectiva carga.

Todo estaba tranquilo ya que no ha habido avistamiento decepticons en los últimos días.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que de repente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de los monitores.

Todos, meno Optimus (porque ya estaba hay) detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a los monitores.

-"Que es Optimus"- Pregunto Ratchet poniéndose al lado de Optimus para ver.

-"Parece una señal de energía"- Respondió Optimus viendo los monitores.

-"Una señal de energía, pero la pregunta es ¿de qué?"- Pregunto Arcee detrás de Optimus.

-"No estoy seguro, es inusual"- Le respondió Optimus –"Ratchet, puedes revisarlo"- Pregunto, mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso a Ratchet para ver.

-"Veamos"- Dijo Ratchet, cuando se paró frente a los monitores.

Ratche reviso la señal y se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Optimus, esta señal de energía era muy extraña, no se parecía a ninguna señal de energía que haya visto antes, pero de algo si estaba seguro, y es que lo que sea que sea esta energía era muy poderoso.

-"Bueno, que es Ratch"- Pregunto Bulkhead, ya que Ratchet llevaba varios minutos viendo los monitores.

-"No logro identificar la energía, no se parece a ninguna que haya visto antes"- Respondió Ratchet –"Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que, sea lo que sea esa energía es muy poderoso"- Dijo serio.

-"Entonces no podemos dejar que los Decepticons consigan esa energía"- Dijo Arcee seria.

-"Ratchet de donde vino la señal de la ernergia"- Pregunto Optimus.

-"La señal se originó en un bosque, el mismo bosque en donde aterrizo la nave de airachnid, pero la es al otro lado del bosque de donde aterrizo la nave"- Le respondió Ratchet.

-"Bien, Ratchet abre el portal terrestre"- Dijo Optimus, por lo cual Ratchet asintió, antes de volverse a los otros autobots –"Autobots tenemos que encontrar la funte de esa energía antes que los decepticons, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer con esa cantidad de energía"- dijo Optimus serio viendo a todos los autobots.

-"Optimus!"- llamo Miko desde el balco para los humanos.

Optimus se voleo para ver a la chica –"Si miko?"- pregunto.

-"Podemos acompañarlos?"- ella pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"No creo que importe si nos acompañan, además si lo que contiene la energía está en un lugar que no podemos llegar o no podemos cogerla porque nuestros servos son muy grandes ellos nos podrían ayudar"- dijo Bulkhead para ayudar a Miko.

Optimus pensó en eso un momento antes de asentir –"De acuerdo, pueden venir pero no se separen de nosotros y manténganse a la vista siempre"- dijo Optimus por lo cual los niños asintieron.

-"Autobots, transformar y roll out"- dijo Optimus antes de transformar seguido por los demás autobots, que esperaron a que sus respectivas cargas subieran antes de que todos condujeran por el portal ya abierto. Sin ninguno de ellos saber los que en realidad van a encontrar.

**Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen reviews ayudan mucho.**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Adios! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO ESTOY MUERTA! XD**

**Hola mi gente lamento la espera es que he estado muy ocupada y también estuve con un pequeño bloqueo de escritor en una parte de este capítulo.**

**Pero eso ya no importa ya estoy de vuelta y con un capitulo nuevo, pero es probable que no vaya a poder subir el próximo pronto ya que ya empecé clases y no tendré mucho tiempo libre, pero tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Gracias a todos los comentarios realmente me hace feliz saber que les guste tanto mi primera historia.**

**Bueno ya no los molesto más volvamos a la lectura!**

**Transformes no me pertenece.**

-"bla"- hablan normal.

-**bla**\- habla Bumblebee.

("bla") hablan por com. Link. (Creo que así se escribe XD)

Capítulo 3.

Después de cruzar el portal terrestre, los Autobots se encontraron en el bosque de donde se detectaba la energía, que resultó ser el mismo bosque en donde había chocado la nave de Airachnid (a Arcee y Jack les dio un escalofrió al recordar lo que ocurrió en este bosque), después de pasar los Autobots esperaron a los niños a bajar antes de transformar y empezar a caminar (me salió rima XD).

-"Y, exactamente que estamos buscando"- pregunto Bulkhead, después de unos minutos de caminar.

-"No sabemos en que esta almacenada la energía"- dijo Optimus –"manténganse alertas a cualquier cosa inusual"-dijo.

-"Deberíamos separarnos, para cubrir más terreno"- dijo Arcee.

-"Bien pensado Arcee"- dijo Optimus cuando llegaron al pie de una montaña.

-"Nos dividiremos y buscaremos, si en una hora nadie encuentra nada no reuniremos en este punto"- dijo Optimus con voz de mando.

-"si señor"- dijeron todos.

Todos se separaron sin darse cuenta de un par de un par de ojos verdes viéndolos desde arriba de un árbol.

**(Con Arcee y Jack)**

-"Entonces, ¿como crees que parezca lo que estamos buscando?"- Pregunto Jack a Arcee.

-"No estoy segura, busca cualquier cosa que pueda contener energía"- respondió ella-"Puedes ser un cilindro o un generador, no sé, lo sabremos cuando lo veamos"-dijo ella seria-"Así que estate atento pareja"- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa viéndolo.

Jack la vio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue un par de ojos verdes viéndolos, los ojos siguieron viéndolos unos momentos antes de irse.

-"¿Viste eso?"- pregunto Arcee a Jack.

-"¿Que, que viste?"-Le pregunto Jack.

-"Creí ver algo moverse en los arboles"-dijo Arcee viendo los árboles en el lugar dondde se movieron.

-"Probablemente sea algún pájaro o alguna ardilla"-Le dijo Jack no muy preocupado.

Arcee siguió viendo los arboles un momento más antes de voltear a Jack-"Si, tal vez tengas razón"-le dijo para después seguir caminado-"Lo siento supongo que estoy un poco nervioso estando en este bosque"-Le dijo.

-"No te culpo"- Le dijo Jack con una sonrisa compresiva-"Después de todo este bosque no nos da muy bueno recuerdos"-dijo teniendo un visible escalofrío.

-"Si, bueno eso ya paso, no sé si Airachnid sigue en este bosque pero no tenemos que preocuparnos ya que si aparece los demás están cerca y llegarían rápido a ayudarnos"-dijo Arcee más relajada.

-"Si tienes razón"-dijo Jack también más relajado.

-"Bueno continuemos la búsqueda, no podemos permitir que los decepticons consigan la energía antes que nosotros"- dijo Arcee

-"Crees que estén aquí en el bosque también"- le pregunto Jack.

-"No estoy segura, es probable, por eso tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar la energía antes que ellos"- dijo Arcee seria-"quien sabe cuánta destrucción podrían causar con ella"-dijo.

-"No quiero ni imaginármelo"- dijo Jack con el que vendría siendo el tercer escalofrió desde que llego a ese bosque.

-"si ni yo"- le dijo Arcee también con lo que vendría siendo su tercer escalofrió desde que llegaron a ese bosque.

-"Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos buscando"-le dijo Arcee con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Jack.

Siguieron caminando buscando donde podría estar la fuente de la energía.

***AL TERMINO DE LA HORA***

-"Vez algo"-le pregunto Arcee a Jack que está en la rama de un árbol.

-"No nada, tal vez si subo un poco más"-le respondió Jack.

-"No Jack es peligroso te puedes caer"- le dijo Arcee-"Ven baja, de todos modos ya tenemos que volver a encontrarnos con los demás"-le dijo ayudándolo a bajar.

-"De acuerdo"-le respondió Jack un poco deprimido para luego empezar a caminar.

-"Hey, que pasa, todo bien?"-le pregunto Arcee al verlo deprimido.

-"Nada es que me molesta no haber podido encontrar algo"-le respondió Jack.

-"Oye descuida lo encontraremos ya verás"- le dijo Arcee tratando de animarlo.

-"Si tienes razón"- le dijo Jack ya sintiéndose mejor.

-"Ven volvamos a ver si los otros tuvieron suerte y encontraron algo"-le dijo Arcee.

-"Si, vamos"-dijo Jack.

Se dieron la vuelta para regresar con los demás y ver si ellos encontraron algo.

**En el próximo capítulo vemos como le fue a Miko y Bulkhead.**

**Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**

**Bye ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Volví, perdón por la tardanza, es que el colegio me tiene vuelta loca, apenas llevamos unas cuantas semanas y ya llevo 4 exámenes y 2 talleres, es una tortura! T.T**

**Bueno eso ya no importa, quiero agradecerles a Águila Primecee y a FernandaWarriorPrincesss por sus comentarios**

**Fernanda tus comentarios me encantan me llenan de felicidad que te guste mi historia y perdón por que sea tan cortos es que apenas soy nueva pero te prometo que tratare de hacerlos más largos, aunque este también será algo corto**

**Y a Primecee ya te quitare la duda, yo lo dejo así para dar suspenso pero tu tranqui que ya lo entenderas**

**Bueno ya no los molesto más**

**Vamos con el capítulo! XD**

Capítulo 4

(Con Bulkhead y Miko)

-"Como vamos a encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve"- le pregunto Miko a Bulkhead

-"No lo sé"- le respondió Bulkhead-"Solo mantén los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa extraña"-

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Miko

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos sin ver nada que les pareciera extraño o fuera de lugar

-"Y si me subes a tu hombro o cabeza, tal vez pueda verlo teniendo más altura"- le dijo Miko a Bulkhead ya que hasta ahora ha estado caminando a su lado en el suelo

-"Buena idea súbete"-le dijo Bulkhead agachándose para recogerla

Miko se subió a la mano de Bulkhead para después ponerse en su hombro una vez que la alzo

-"Perfecto así veo mejor, continuemos"- dijo Miko de pie en el hombro de Bulkhead

-"De acuerdo, solo sujétate ok"- le dijo Bulkhead

Bulkhead se aseguró de que Miko no se fuera a caer antes de empezar a caminar

-"Vez algo"- le pregunto Bulkhead después de unos minutos caminando

-"No nada"- le respondio Miko ya algo aburrida por no encontrar nada

-"Descuida Miko lo encontraremos yo lo veras"-le dijo Bulkhead al ver su expresión

-"Si lo sé"-le dijo Miko-"Es solo que estoy algo aburrida por no ver na-"- pero se cortó cuando de repente escucho algo en los arbustos-"Espera escuche algo"- le dijo a Bulkhead

-"Si yo también"- le respondió mientras se acercaba a los arbustos de donde escucho los ruidos

-"Bájame para que pueda ver"-le Dijo Miko

-"De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado"-le dijo Bulkhead mientras la bajaba

Miko se acercó a los arbustos con cuidado y lo más silenciosa posible que puede (lo cual es bastante, ya que ha tenido mucha practica al escabullirse tanto de los castigos de la escuela como para colarse en el portal terrestre cuando sigue a los bots)

Cuando al fin llega a los arbustos los separa despacio y suavemente, cuando los separa por completo pudo ver una figura agachada en el suelo no muy lejos, pero estaba muy oscuro ya que los arboles bloqueaban la luz del sol por lo que no pudo distinguir si la figura era un animal o algo mas

Cuando Miko se iba a acercar para ver mejor, sea lo que sea la figura ver sus intenciones porque de repente comenzó a corres hasta un árbol y se subió en el

-"¡Oye espera!"- Miko le grito mientras corría detrás de la figura, pero cuando llego al árbol no vio nada más que un par de ojos verdes-"hey descuida no te aremos daño"- le dijo Miko suavemente, no quería asustarla solo quería ver que era ya que por un momento mientras corría creyó haber visto una silueta humana, pero no estaba segura fue muy rápido

Los ojos se quedaron viéndola unos momentos más antes de desaparecer y se escuchara los ruidos de ramas siendo removidas

Miko suspiro-"Tal vez solo era un animal del bosque y solo imagine lo que vi"- se dijo a si misma (no sabe lo equivocada que estaba), ("vaya debo de estar muy aburrida para imaginar algo así") pensó para después darle una última mirada al árbol donde habían estado los ojos antes de regresar a donde le esperaba Bulkhead

-"Miko está todo bien, tardaste un rato hay"- pregunto Bulkhead preocupado cuando la vio salir de los arbustos

-"si estoy bien descuida, no me paso nada"- le dijo Miko para calmarlo mientras estiraba los brazos y daba una vuelta para mostrarle que no tenía ni un rasguño

-"Ok, y que viste Miko, que era"- le pregunto Bulkhead ya calmado cuando vio que estaba bien

-"creo que solo era un animal"- le dijo Miko-"Aunque me pareció ver algo raro"- dijo pensando en lo que cree que vio

Bulkhead se extrañó con eso-"A que te refieres, que viste"- le pregunto

Miko se quedó pensando un momento antes de hablar-"olvídalo no es nada, había poca luz así que debí haber visto mal"- le dijo

Bulkhead la vio estrañado-"De acuerdo si, tú lo dices"- le dijo no tan convencido, pero decidió que hablaría con ellas luego-"Ven sigamos buscando"- le dijo agachándose para que pudiera subirse a su mano

-"Andando"-le dijo Miko mientras saltaba en su mano para después subir a su hombro

Siguieron caminando hablando de una cosa u otra mientras miraban por cualquier cosa que pudiera ser lo que contiene la energía que buscan

***Al término de la hora***

-"Vez algo"- le pregunto Miko a Bulkhead

-"No nada"- le respondió, luego se fijó en su reloj interno y se dio cuento que ya debían volver-"Tenemos que regresar ya Miko"- le dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para verla

-"Que ya se pasó una hora, vaya el tiempo vuela cuando estás buscando algo"- dijo Miko-"Bien regresamos, tal vez alguno de los demás tuvo más suerte"- dijo

-"Si, eso espero"- le dijo Bulkhead mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar con los demás

-"Si, yo también"-dijo Miko un poco nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría pronto y que tendrá que ver con lo que ella cree que vio

Lamentablemente ella no sabía que lo que había visto no fue su imaginación, si no el comienzo de una aventura que cambiara tanto su vida como la de todo los demás.

**Final del capítulo, ya sé que es corto pero es un poco más largos que los otros que he hecho, aunque pequeña, es una mejora**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo le fue a Bee y a Raf**

**Tratare de subir el capítulo pronto, pero no prometo nada como ya dije el colegio me está matando T.T**

**Hasta pronto (espero)**

**Bye**

**Atte: Yo! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Al fin volví!**

**Lamento la tardanza, en serio lo siento es que pasaron muchas cosas mi computadora se dañó, me fui de viaje y además el liceo me está volviendo loca T.T**

**Bueno mejor ya nos los molesto y comienzo con la historia**

**Disfruten! XD**

(Con Bee y Raf)

Bee y Raf llevaban 20 minutos caminando.

-"por aquí no hay nada Bee"- dijo Raf después de revisar unos arbustos de un lado del claro en el que se encontraban.

-**Por acá tampoco veo nada- **dijo Bee del otro lado del claro.

-"sigamos caminado tal vez lo encontremos más adelante"- dijo Raf, pero después de pensarlo un momento agrego –"sea lo que sea que estemos buscando"-.

**-ok, sube**\- dijo Bee agachándose para que Raf se pueda subir en su mano.

-"ok"- dijo Raf subiendo en la mano.

Después Bee se levantó y lo puso en su hombro.

Siguieron caminando otros 30 minutos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para revisar un área.

-"no hay nada Bee"- dijo Raf desde el hobro de Bumblebee, poco después de revisar otra área –"y ya deberíamos ir regresando, casi se cumple la hora"- dijo viendo su reloj.

-**De acuerdo volvamos**\- dijo Bee dando la vuelta para regresar.

Ya estaban caminando para regresar, pero no dieron ni 10 pasos cuando escucharon un ruido re unas ramas moverse.

-"escucha tés eso"- le pregunto Raf a Bee en vos baja.

-**Si, mejor vamos a ver, tal vez no sea nada pero es mejor revisar para estar seguros**\- dijo Bee ya dirigiéndose al lugar de donde vino el ruido.

-"de acuerdo vamos"- dijo Raf.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde creen haber escuchado el ruido, no vieron nada más que árboles.

-"Tal vez solo sea un animal"- dijo Raf viendo alrededor en busca de la fuente del ruido.

-**Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero no se tengo el presentimiento de que no fue un animal**\- dijo Bee también buscando el causante del ruido.

-"por qué lo dice, que crees que lo causo"- le pregunto Raf.

-**No lo sé, solo es un presentimiento, pero seguro no es nada y tengas razón y solo sea un animal**\- dijo Bee dejando de ver alrededor y girando el cuello para ver a Raf.

-"ok entonces mejor va…"- Raf no termino de hablar ya que de repente se escuchó el ruido de nuevo y esta vez pudieron oír que el ruido provenía de unas ramas que estaban sobre ello.

Al voltear, a pesar de la paca luz que había, ambos pudieron ver unos ojos verdes brillando entre las hojas y distinguir lo que parecía ser una cara humana antes de que desapareciera unos segundas después de que voltearon.

-"vistes eso"- dijo Raf en voz baja asombrado, por lo que por un momento creyó ver, pero no estaba seguro si vio bien ya que fue tan rápido, y había tan poca luz que no estaba seguro si fue real o si fue una ilusión.

-**sí, lo vi**\- dijo Bee igual de asombrado revisando la grabación de su banco de memoria para asegurarse de que vio bien y sus ópticos no le están jugando una broma pesada.

-"parecía una cara humana"- dijo Raf sin despegar sus ojos del lugar donde vio los ojos verdes –"y si es alguien que se perdió en el bosque"- dijo preocupado recordando unas historia que su papa le contaba de gente que se pierde en el bosque.

-**no sé, es posible-** dijo Bee, luego recordó algo y después de pensarlo un segundo dijo –**Deberíamos de decirle a Optimus, tiene que saber que hay un humano en el bosque**-

-"si deberíamos, pero primero déjame ir a ver si lo que vimos era real, y si lo era déjame tratar de hablarle"- dijo Raf –"de seguro si ve a todos lo bots se puede asustar o entrar en pánico"-

**-si tienes razón-** dijo Bee recordando que no todos los humanos reaccionan bien al verlos -** bueno te subiré a eso rama para que puedas hablarle y yo me mantendré cerca pero no mucho para que tampoco se asuste conmigo-** dijo Bee ofreciéndole su mano a raf para que suba.

Después de que Raf subiera en su mano Bee lo alzo para que pudiera llegar a una rama cercana a la rama en la que vieron la cara, después retrocedió unos pasos.

luego de que Raf subió a la rama se arrastró con cuidado de no caerse a la rama en la que vio a la caro, habían un montos de hojas en el camino y no lograba ver muy bien para donde iba por lo que no se dio cuenta de la rama en la que iba a poner la mano no era muy resistente sino hasta que fue muy tarde, grito cuando la rama se partio y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque alguien lo agarro de la camisa y lo puso en una rama más resistente.

Cuando Raf alzo la vista, ya que casi no entraba sol entra todas la hojas, solo pudo ver la silueta de su salvador y sus brillantes ojos verdes, pero pudo ver que claramente era una silueta humana y por las curvas podía decir que era femenina, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo la sobra se le adelanto.

-"Deberías tener más cuidado podrías lastimarte, mejor regresa con tu amigo"- dijo para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en la ramas tan tranquilamente y con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que en vez de estar caminando en ramas de árboles a una gran altura estuviera caminado en la acera de una calle.

Cuando Raf pudo recuperar su voz después del shok que sufrió por casi caerse logro decir –"E-espera"- dijo con algo de tartamudeo.

Pero parece que la silueta lo escucho y se giró un poco para verlo, y como estaba en una parte donde si llega un poco de luz solar se le podía ver la mita de su cuerpo y la mitad de la cara y pareciera que el ojo que estaba en la luz brillara más –"Si?"- dijo la silueta con sus labios carnosos y algo rosados.

Raf nuevamente se había quedado sin habla, ya que no podía creer lo que veía, él no estaba muy interesado en chicas ya que aún era joven, pero podía ver que la joven que estaba frente a él era muy hermosa con un cabello largo hasta la cintura de color marrón un marrón muy oscuro que en el lodo donde no llegaba el sol parecía negro pero debajo del sol se podía ver que era marrón, una piel que no era oscura pero tampoco era muy clara, traía una camisa violeta de una manga del lado izquierdo y que además dejaba ver su ombligo y traía una falda que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , la ropa estaba un poco rasgada y un poco sucia pero aun así se veía muy hermosa.

Raf se sonrojo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven seguía viéndolo esperando que le respondiera su pregunta, y después de aclararse un poco la garganta habla -"solo quería agradecerte por ayudarme hay, me puede haber lastimado"- dijo todavía un poco sonrojado.

Con la respuesta del chico la joven sonrió suavemente y de una forma tranquilizadora –"no hay problema solo te más cuidado si, y mejor será que regreses con tu amigo ya debe de estar preocupado"- dijo tranquilamente.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado se puedo escuchar la voz de Bee -**Raf todo bien creí escucharte grita estas bien-** pregunto preocupado.

-"si todo bien Bee en un momento bajo"- dejo Raf, luego se volvió a la joven pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, volteo a todos lados hasta que la vio en una ramas algo alejadas de donde estaba _"como llego hay tan rápido y tan silenciosamente?"_ pensó Raf, pero luego la voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"mejor regresen con sus amigos ya tienes que volver, si ya los e visto a todos"- dijo luego de ver la cara de sorprendido de Raf –"descuida su secreto está a salvo conmigo, será mejor que ya me valla"- dijo apunto de ires cuando la voz de Rf la detuvo.

-"espera" dijo, la joven volteo su cara un poco para poder verlo.

-"si?"- pregunto

-"solo quisiera saber tu nombre"- dijo Raf

Sonriendo de medio lado la joven respondió –"Ashley"- dijo para después irse saltando de rama en rama.

Raf la vio hasta que su silueta desapareció éntrelos, luego se volteo para regresar con Bumblebee teniendo mucho más cuidado de en donde ponía sus manos esta vez.

Cuando regreso con Bee, él lo ayudo a bajar de la rama y lo puso sobre su hombro.

-**que paso hay Raf, tardastes mucho, si te encontrastes con alguien-** le pregunto Bee.

-"si me encontré a alguien, una chica no sé muy bien qué edad tenia creo que unos 14 o 15, no lo sé, pero ella me ayudo evitando que me cayera por una rama que no me di cuenta que era muy frágil"-

Bee se preocupó un poco cuando Raf le dijo que casi se cae pero cuando le dijo que la joven de la que habla lo salvo se sintió muy agradecido y quería darle las gracias pero esa idea se esfumo con lo siguiente que Raf le dijo

-"después de darles las gracias, me dijo que tuviera más cuidado y que ya avía visto a los otros y luego se fue pero no antes de que le preguntara su nombre"-dijo Raf

-**y como se llama- **Pregunto Bee.

-"Ashley"-le respodio Raf, luego se dio cuenta de la hora en su reloj y dijo –" será mejor que volvamos ya es los demás nos deben estar esperando"-

-**Si tienes razon, le decimos todo a Optimus cuando lo veamos al regresar-** dijo Bee empezando a camir de regreso con los demás.

-"ok"- dio Raf.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue el par de ojos verdes que los veían.

La joven los veía desde las ramas de los árboles, cuando vio que había una distancia segura comenzó a seguirlos saltando de rama en rama.

**LISTO!**

**Y que les pareció.**

**Al fin se descubrió quien era la silueta misteriosa, ahora como tomaran esta información los demás, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, y también veremos cómo le fue a Optimus con su búsqueda.**

**Bueno me despido prometo subir el próximo lo más pronto posible no pienso dejar esta historia así que no se preocupen, solo téngame paciencia que soy nueva y el liceo me está matando T.T**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**

**Bye! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Guao estoy subiendo un capitulo sin que ella pasado un mes de subir el anterior.**

**MILAGRO!... O ….APOCALIPSIS!**

**Naa es broma XD**

**Bueno si estoy buscando una forma para poder subir capítulos más seguidos y no dejarlos esperando tanto.**

**Pero tal vez no suba en un tiempo ya que en el liceo me están llegando las pruebas y seguidas así que estere ocupada un tiempo T.T**

**Bueno ya veré como me las arreglo**

**A y quería agradecer por los comentarios me encantan y me ayudan a seguir.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Bueno mejor no los molesto más**

**Que empiece el show**

**Tranformers prime no es mío, es propiedad de hasbro**

-"bla"- habla normal.

-**bla-** habla Bumblebee.

("bla") habla por com. Link. (Creo que así se escribe XD).

"_bla"_ pensamientos.

Capítulo 6

**(Con Optimus)**

Después de que los demás se fueran, Optimus comenzó a buscar por la zona en la que estaba para ver si encontraba la fuente de la entraña señal de energía.

Pero, poco después de comenzar a buscar escucho un ruido que provenía de unas ramas por encima de él. Pero al voltear no vio nada más que ramas y hojas.

"_debió de haber sido un animal terrestre, tal vez ese al que llaman ardilla" _pensó, pero justo cuando iba a voltear y seguir buscando escucho el ruido de nuevo y al ver por un momento creyó distinguir lo que parecían ser un par de ojos verdes, pero al segundo siguiente ya no estaban y escucho un ruido que parecía como si algo o alguien saltara de rama en rama.

-"Que fue eso?"- se preguntó.

Siguió viendo el lugar donde habían estado los ojos por unos momentos pero después volteo y siguió con la búsqueda.

-"probablemente solo vi mal"- se dijo mientras seguía buscando _"pero no sé por qué siento que no fue solo una ilusión o un efecto del sol, como dicen los humanos" _pensó.

"_esos ojos, brillaban como si fueran ópticos" _siguió pensando mientras seguía buscando –"pero no puede ser, se veían humanos y además no existen los ópticos verdes, por lo menos no que yo sepa, luego le preguntare a Ratchet"- se dijo decidido.

Optimus siguió buscando, sin encontrar nada, reviso por todos lados, pero para ser sincero con el mismo solo tenía la mitad de su concentración en la búsqueda, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos que cree haber visto, y no podía quitarse la sensación de que no sería la última vez que los vería.

Optimus siguió buscando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado la hora, y decidió regresar, pero en su camino de regreso escucho el mismo ruido de ramas moverse y cada vez era más fuerte como si algo se acercara y por el rabillo del ojo vio lo que parecía ser una sombra saltando de rama en rama, pero fue tan rápido y estaba en un lugar con tan poca luz que no estaba seguro de si vio bien, y también por un momento le pareció ver una silueta humana.

-"eso no puede ser, no hay humanos por este lado del bosque"- se dijo _"cuando regresemos necesitare que Ratchet revise mis ópticos, creo que estoy viendo cosas" _pensó.

Dejando de lado lo de la sombra continuo caminando para encontrarse con los demás, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que lo estaban observando, pero cada vez que volteaba solo veía árboles.

"_que extraño" _pensó.

Cuando Optimus llegó al lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que los demás también comenzaron a llegar.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Arcee y Jack, poco después llegaron Bulkhead y Miko.

-"hola chicos, nos estrañaron"- saludo Miko mientras Bulkhead la bajaba de su hombro.

-"hola"- le regreso el saludo Jack.

-"señor lamento informarle que no logramos encontrar nada"- le dijo Arcee a Optimus, sonaba decepcionada.

-"nosotros tampoco señor"- dijo Bulkhead, también sonaba un poco decepcionado.

-"lamento decir que yo tampoco, pero no debemos sentirnos mal, este bosque es muy grande y todavía quedan muchos sectores por revisar"- dijo Optimus tranquilizadoramente, no está enojado ya que él entiende que son un grupo pequeño y que no pueden revisar todo el bosque en tan solo una hora.

-"si tienes razón"- dijo Arcee ya más calmada.

-"si es verdad aún queda mucho por revisar"- dijo Bulkhead.

-"oigan chicos donde están Bee y Raf"- pregunto Jack de repente llamando la atención de los demás.

Cuando Jack dijo eso todos se dieron cuenta que de hecho faltaban.

-"ya deben de estar en camino"- dijo Arcee viendo alrededor.

Como si Arcee los hubiera invocado, Bumblebee y Rafael llegaron al lugar y parecían que tenían una conversación muy interesante.

-"hola chicos lamentamos la tardanza es que algo paso y nos retrasamos un poco"- dijo Raf desde el hombro de Bee.

**-sí, lo sentimos, espero que no hayan tenido que esperarnos mucho tiempo- **dijo Bee un poco apenado.

-"no, descuida Bee llegamos ase poco de todos modos"- le dijo Bulk, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Raf y le pregunto –"espera dijiste que paso algo, que fue lo que paso"-

-"bueno digamos que tuvimos un encuentro o más bien yo lo tuve"- dijo Raf algo nervioso no sabía cómo explicarles bien o como tomarían el hecho de que se haya encontrado con alguien y que ese alguien los había estado observando a todos.

-"un encuentro?, espera quieres decir que encontraron la fuente de energía?"- le pregunto Arcee.

-**no, no lo encontramos lo siento**\- les Bee dijo un poco cabizbajo.

-"entonces si no fue la fuente de energía, con que se encontraron?"- les pregunto Bulk.

-"no fue con que, sino más bien con quien"- les dijo Raf.

-"dices que se encontraron con alguien en el bosque?"- le pegunto Jack sorprendido, así estaban los demás también.

-"si, así es"- le respondió Raf –"les contare que paso, Bee y yo estábamos buscando por la fuente de energía, pero no encontramos nada, faltando 10 minutos para que se cumpliera la hora decidimos volver pero cuando estábamos de regreso escuchamos unos ruidos que provenía de unas ramas que estaban sobre nosotros"- conto Raf.

-"cuando Bee y yo volteamos vimos unos ojos verdes en las ramas y no solo los ojos sino también una cara, pero poco después de voltear desapareció"-continuo Raf.

Cuando Raf dijo lo de los ojos, Optimus recordó los ojos verdes que él había visto, pero no dijo nada y dejo a Raf continuar.

-"estábamos sorprendidos, pero no sabíamos si habíamos visto bien ya que había poca luz y fue muy rápido, así que para estar seguros de que vimos bien decidí subir al árbol para investigar, y ver si en verdad había alguien ya que mi papa me conto que a veces la gente se pierde en los bosque"- les conto Raf –"pero al subirme al árbol no había nada así que decidí moverme un poco para revisar, solo que como había tantas ramas y tan poco luz no podía ver por dónde iba por lo cual no me fije que una rama que tenía adelante no era lo suficientemente resistente para soportar mi peso hasta que fue muy tarde"- les dijo Raf con un escalofrió al recordar cuando casi se caía –"cuando puse mi mano la rama se rompió y me hubiera caído de no ser porque alguien me agarro por detrás y me subió a una rama más resistente, cuando volví la cabeza para ver quien me salvo vi a una chica"- dijo Raf pero lo interrumpió Jack

-"una chia?"- pregunto Jack sorprendió, se había preocupado un poco al saber que Raf casi se cae pero se le paso al saber que no ocurrió nada y estaba bien, pero luego se sorprendió al saber que había una chica en el bosque

-"creo que joven sería mejor, ya que no se bien qué edad tiene pero por como la vi creo que alrededor de 14 o 15"- se corrigió Raf -"no importa como decía, no la podía ver bien al principió ya que estaba muy oscuro por todas las hojas pero si podía ver su silueta y sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar en la oscuridad y me di cuenta que de hecho era humana y que era femenina por su forma, ella me dijo que debía tener más cuidado y que regresara con Bee, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en las rama como si nada, como si no le preocupara estar caminado en ramas de los árboles y que podría caerse, pareciera que en vez de ramas estuviera caminando en una calle"- dijo Raf aun asombrado por la facilidad con la que caminaba en la ramas –"pero antes de que se fuera la llame y le pedí que se detuviera, ella me escucho y giro para verme, y como se detuvo en un lugar donde si entraba un como de luz pude ver la mita de su cuerpo y cara, tenia un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color marrón, un marrón muy oscuro que en el lado donde no había luz parecía negro pero debajo de la luz se podía ver que era marrón, tenía una piel que no era oscura pero tampoco era muy clara, traía una camisa violeta de una manga del lado izquierdo y que además dejaba ver su ombligo y traía una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, aunque la ropa estaba un poco rasgada y un poco sucia"- dijo, se sonrojo un poco cuando recordó que se le había quedado mirando como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-"después le agradecí por ayudarme, ella me sonrió y me dijo que no había problema y que tuviera más cuidado, después me dijo que debía volver con Bee que ya debía estar preocupado, justo después de que dijera eso Bee me llamo preguntando si estaba bien, me voltee para decirle que estaba bien y cuando me volví a voltear a la joven me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí, gire para todos lados buscándola hasta que la vi unas ramas un poco lejos de donde había estado antes, me sorprendí ya que no escuche que se moviera y que allá sido tan rápida, luego me dijo que ya deberíamos regresar con nuestros amigos que ya debíamos volver, me sorprendí por lo que dijo, ella debió notarlo porque después dijo que si, ya los avía visto a todos y que no me preocupara que nuestro secreto estaba a salvo con ella, no sé por qué pero algo me decía que si podía confiar en ella, luego me dijo que ya tenía que irse pero antes que lo le pregunte su nombre, por lo menos quería saber el nombre de la persona que me salvo de caerme, ella me sonrió de medio lado y me dijo que se llamaba Ashley, luego de eso se fue saltando de rama en rama, la vi hasta que su silueta desapareció, luego de eso regrese con Bee, le conté lo que paso y decidimos regresar para contarles todo en persona, eso ocurrió ase como unos 10 minutos"- termino Raf.

Cuando Raf termino los demás no sabían que decir, había alguien en el bosque que los estuvo viendo a todos, como reaccionas a eso?

-"bueno ahora que lo pienso"- dijo Jack pensativo, al decir eso todos voltearon a verlo –"Arcee tu dijistes que vistes algo moverse en los arboles mientras estábamos buscando la fuente de energia"- dijo

-"si tienes razón ya recuerdo, provenía de unas ramas que estaban sobre nosotros, eso fue unos 10 minutos después de comenzar a buscar"_ dijo

-"Nosotros también vimos algo"- dijo Miko –"escuchamos un ruidos de unos arbustos cerca de nosotros y cuando fui a ver vi una figura agachado pero no vi nada mas ya que estaba muy oscuro, pero cuando me iba a acercar a ver mejor salió corriendo con una increíble velocidad y se subió a un árbol, la seguí pero al llegar al árbol solo vi unos ojos verdes viéndome, le dije que no tuviera miedo para ver si bajaba ya que quería verla porque por un momento mientras corría creí ver una silueta humana, perece que en realidad no vi mal"- dijo -" pero luego de unos momentos se fue, eso fue como unos 20 0 30 minutos después de comenzar a buscar"- termino de decir.

-"parece que si nos vio a todos"- dijo Bulk.

-"incluyéndome"- dijo Optimus y todos voltearon a verlo –"poco después de que nos separáramos escuche un ruidos que provenía de unas ramas por encima de mí, pero al voltear no vi nada, creí que no fue nada y justo cuando iba a voltearme y seguir buscando escuche el ruido de nuevo y al fijarme distingui un par de ojos verdes entre las hojas, un segundo después se habían ido y escuche un ruido que parecía ser como de ramas moverse"- dijo

-"entonces eso significa que primero se quedó con Optimus, luego fue con Arcee y Jack luego con Bulk y con migo y por ultimo con Bee y Raf"- dijo miko.

-**así parece**\- dijo Bee

-"si pero creo que no termina ahí"- dijo Optimus y todo lo vieron un poco sorprendidos.

-"que, por que lo dices?"-le pregunto Arcee

-"porque cuando regresaba escuche el mismo ruido de ramas moverse y cada vez era más fuerte como si se acercara y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi lo que parecía ser una sombra saltando de rama en rama"- dijo

-"parece que nuestra amiga regreso"- dijo miko

-"si y creo que sigue aquí"- dijo Optimus serio viendo alrededor.

Después de que Optimus dijo eso todos comenzaron buscar alrededor por la joven misteriosa, pero no lograban verla, hasta que optimus se fijó en unas ramas que estaban un poco más arriba de él y logro ver los mismos ojos verdes que había visto antes.

-"descuida puedes salir no te vamos a lastimar"- dijo Optimus viendo a los ojos

Cuando Optimus hablo todos lo vieron extrañados pero luego se fijaron en donde estaba viendo y se dieron cuenta de los ojos.

Miko dio unos pocos paso adelante y después hablo –"si tranquila solo queremos conocerte"- dijo sonriendo

Jack también se adelantó un poco –"y también agradecerte por haber ayudado a Raf"- dijo tranquilo

Optimus luego pensó en algo y dijo –"no estamos molestos porque nos hayas visto solo quisiéramos hablar contigo"-

Los ojos se quedaron en el mismo lugar un tiempo pero luego se fueron y se escuchó un ruido como si algo golpeara el suelo y al ver asía abajo se podía ver una sombra con una silueta humana y por las curvas se podía decir que femenina además de los hermosos ojos verdes que parecía que brillaran en la oscuridad, luego salió una joven, la misma joven que Raf había descrito.

Todos se le quedaron viendo asombrados, y se dieron cuenta que sus ojos brillaban más estando bajo el sol, Jack se sonrojo un poco cuando vio lo hermosa que era y la ropa que llevaba puesta que resaltaba su figura, se formó el silencio por unos momentos, pero no era un silencio incomodo solo tranquilo, el equipo prime estaba pensando que hacer a continuación pero la sedosa voz de la joven los saco que su tren de pensamientos.

-"hola es un placer conocerlos"-dijo luego sonrio de medio lado –"entonces de que querían hablar"- pregunto.

**Listo!**

**Y que les pareció**

**Guao es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, espero que eso signifique que estoy mejorando un poco, ustedes me dicen**

**Que emoción! El equipo prime al fin conoció a la chica me pregunto que pasara ahora, lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Espero subirlo pronto, claro si es que el liceo me deja T.T **

**Bueno nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! NO ESTOY MUERTA!**

**Losientolosientolosiento, LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que pasaron muchas cosas, tanto con el liceo que estábamos a finales de lapso y había muchas evaluaciones seguidas, y además estoy a punto de cumplir los 15! n.n, si los cumplo mañana sábado 18 de abril y bueno mis papas y yo estamos arreglando todo, y además tenía un bloqueo de escritos con un parte del cap. Que lo tuve creo que por una semana T.T**

**Pero eso ya no importa ahora ya estoy de vuelta y una vez que termine con lo de mis 15, y ya que estoy comenzando el 3 lapso y no estoy tan llena de tareas, espero tener más tiempo para poder actualizar.**

**A y no sé si lo habrán notado pero cambie la clasificación ya que habrá mención de sangre y asesinato y como soy cuidadosa y soy nueva no se mucho de las clasificaciones así que no me quiero arriesgar XD.**

**Bueno no los molesto más, VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA! XD**

**Transformers prime no me pertenece (si lo fuera hace mucho que Optimus y Arcee serían pareja XD) es propiedad de hasbro.**

-"bla"- habla normal.

-**bla- **habla Bumblebee

("bla") habla por com link. (que así se escribe XD)

"_bla"_ pensamientos.

Capítulo 7

**En el capítulo anterior**

_-"hola es un placer conocerlos"-dijo luego sonrió de medio lado –"entonces de que querían hablar"- pregunto._

Todos estaban mudos, nadie sabía que decir, ella solo salió y los saludo como si nada, como si los conociera de toda la vida

Los bost normalmente no se fijan en la apariencia de los seres humanos, pero hasta ellos tenían que admitir que la joven delante de ellos era muy hermosa, tanto los bost como los humano lo pensaban, y se dieron cuenta ( Optimus por segunda vez) que sus ópticos brillaban como si fueran ópticos, los tenían a todos hipnotizados.

Y entonces recordaron que ella es la misma chica que los había estado siguiendo y observando a todos, y aunque allá tenido unas fallas en el seguimiento, aunque algunos sospechaban que lo había hecho a propósito, tenían que admitir que tenía muy buenas habilidades para el sigilo y el espionaje, ni siquiera Optimus había podido atraparla al principio

Antes de que alguien pudiera recuperarse de la impresión, la joven hablo

-"hey que pasa, les comió la lengua el gato o que"- pregunto la chica todavía sonriendo.

Luego de que ella dijera eso los demás lograron salir del trance en el que se encontraban.

El primero en hablar fue Optimus, se aclaró un poco la garganta par después hablar

-"lo sentimos, solo nos sorprendimos un poco, no esperábamos que hubiera alguien en este bosque, ni que nos estaría siguiendo"- se disculpó.

-"descuido no hay problema, no es la primera vez que alguien se impresiona por eso, y lamento lo del seguimiento espero no haberlos molestado"- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

La siguiente en hablar fue Arcee, que se preguntaba, al igual que todos, porque la joven los había estado siguiendo, y porque estaba sola en el bosque, luego de haber pensado bien lo que iba a preguntar, ya que quería respuesta mas no quería molesta a la joven, hablo –"disculpa pero si no te molesta que pregunte, porque nos seguiste y espiaste a todos?"- dijo, dejando de lado lo de estar sola en el bosque ya que pensó que sería mejor preguntarle una cosa a la vez.

Luego de que Arcee hiciera la pregunta todos regresaron su atención a la chica, porque habían volteado a ver a Arcee cuando había comenzado a hablar, con ganas de saber la respuesta ya que todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

-"no es molestia, en realidad en realidad esperaba que me hicieran esa pregunta"- dijo la joven, luego de pensar un momento hablo –"bueno en realidad no tenía esa intención en un principio, estaba paseando por ahí cuando escuche un ruido, nunca había escuchado algo como eso, así que fui a ver lo que era y me encontré con lo que parecía ser un vórtice verde y azul, me quede viéndolo un momento asombrada nunca había visto algo como eso y me preguntaba que podía ser, aun me lo pregunto en realidad, cuando de la nada del vórtice salieron unos vehículos con unos niños"- dijo la joven recordando todo.

Los bost sabían que se refería a el portal terrestre, debió de haber estado cerca cuando se abrió y los vio cuando salían de él.

-"bueno puedo decir que me quede en shock, no me esperaba eso para nada, pero más asombrada y en shock me quede cuando, después de que bajaran los niños, los vehículos se convirtieron en robots gigantes, no me lo esperaba, decidí investigar un poco ya que nunca había visto nada igual"- _"y por otras razones también", _pensó la chica, pero claro no lo dijo en voz alta.

-"y cuando decidieron separarse los seguí a cada uno por turnos, primero me quede contigo, ya que parecías ser el líder"- dijo señalando a Optimus –"lo siento no se tu nombre"- se disculpó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-"no te preocupes, mi nombre en Optimus prime, y tu suposición en correcta yo soy el líder de los autobost"- dijo Optimus aceptando la disculpa.

-"Optimus prime, es un placer"- dijo joven respetuosamente.

-"bueno en realidad ninguno de nosotros se ha presentado"- dijo Arcee –"soy Arcee"- dijo presentándose.

-"soy Bulkheat"- dijo Bulk.

"**soy Bumblebee**" sonó Bee, aunque sabía que lo más probable no lo pudiera entender, pensó que lo más cortes seria presentarse.

-"él es…"- estaba a punto de traducirle Raf cuando la joven lo interrumpió.

-"Bumblebee, lindo nombre, es un placer"- dijo la joven.

La mandíbula de todos cayo, claro menos Optimus ya que el logro controlarse pero se notaba que estaba impresionado, nadie se lo podía creer, hasta ahora solo Raf sido el único ser humano que podía entender a Bee, pero aquí estaba esta chica, que no solo tubo las habilidades de sigilo suficiente para espiarlo, que había salvado a Raf de caerse de un árbol y que, al parecer, también podía entender a Bee perfectamente.

La joven se quedó extrañada con sus reacciones –" que pasa, dije algo malo?"- pregunto preocupada creyendo que de algún modo los había insultado.

Al decir eso y al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven al creer que los había molestado, los bost y humanos lograron salir del Shock en el que estaban.

Esta vez el primero en hablar fue Raf –"no, no dijiste nada malo, solo nos sorprendemos que pudiera entender a Bee"- explico ya que no quería que ella pensara que los había molestado de algún modo.

-"porque, ustedes no lo pueden entender?"- pregunto la joven un poco extrañada pero ya aliviada al saber que no los había molestado.

-"bueno los bost sí, pero hasta ahora solo Raf había sido el único ser humano que lo podía entender"- dijo Jack, todavía impresionado que ella lo pudiese entender.

-"A ok, la verdad no sé porque lo entiendo, simplemente lo hago"- dijo la joven.

-"bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, faltamos nosotros por presentarnos"- dijo Miko para poder cambiar de tema –"soy Miko, y me parece increíble tu habilidad de sigilo y tu agilidad, pareces una ninja, y yo sé de eso ya que yo soy de Japón"- dijo Miko sonriendo.

-"pues muchas gracias, me halaga que digas que me parezco a una ninja, ya que sé que ellos son muy sigilosos, agiles y, cuando quieren serlo, mortales"- dijo la joven sonriendo de medio lado.

Todos se preocuparon un poco cuando ella dijo eso, ya que no sabían lo que era capaz de hacer.

-"aunque, como algunos ninjas, yo solo ataco para defenderme, así que descuiden, ustedes no han mostrado intenciones de hacerme daño o algo que me amenace"- dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Todos se calmaron y decidieron que mejor nunca meterse con su lado malo, no querían averiguar lo que era capaz de hacer.

"_se parece un poco a Arcee, por el carácter" _pensó Optimus, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con ese pensamiento, aunque claro se aseguró viera que nadie lo.

-"bueno mejor terminemos con las presentaciones, soy Jack"- se presentó, buscando una forma de quitar la poca tensión que había en el ambiente.

-"y yo soy Rafael, aunque puedes decirme Raf como casi todos han hecho"- dijo Raf sonriendo.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar su vista a todos –"aunque creo que ya se los dijo Raf me voy a presentar yo también, soy Ashley es un placer conocerlos a todos"- dijo la joven.

-"bueno hechas las presentaciones, quieren que continúe explicando por qué los seguí a todos?"- pregunto Ashley.

-"si, disculpa, puedes continuar"- dijo Optimus.

-"muy bien, como dije antes primero me quede con Optimus unos minutos, pero sentí curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo los demás así que, como ustedes ya saben o por lo menos sospechan, me fui por el camino que habían tomado Arcee y Jack"- dijo ella luego volteo la vista a donde estaban los dos mencionados y les dio una sonrisa antes de continuar –"me quede con ellos un rato, pero luego fui con Bulkheat y Miko, tengo que admitir que tienes buena vista Miko, casi me atrapas, segura que tú no eres una ninja"- dijo Ashley dándole una sonrisa divertida a Miko, la cual ella le devolvió -"después de que Miko casi me atrapa me fui a buscar los que faltaban que eran Bee y Raf"- al decir esto ella les mando una sonrisa a ambos la cual los dos le devolvieron –"cuando llegue ellos me escucharon, tengo que admitir que tienen bueno oídos y muy buenos reflejos, voltearon muy rápido, me oculte pero seguí escuchando o que decían, cuando Raf dijo que se subiría al árbol me preocupe un poco ya que como había poca luz, por culpa de la ramas que cubrían el sol, no se podía ver bien cuales ramas son resistentes y cuáles no, así que estuve atenta por cualquier cosa, ya que aunque no lo conociera no iba a permitir que se hiciera daño no cuando podía evitarlo"- dijo ella seria.

"_se parece un poco a Optimus por el sentimiento de querer ayudar a otros a pesar de no conocerlos" _peso Arcee con una suave sonrisa.

-"cuando Raf subió a la rama vigile todos sus movimiento, no porque sospechara de él si no, si no para asegurarme que no se hiciera daño, mientras él se acercaba a mi lo que me temía sucedió, el no pudo ver que la rama en la que iba a poner su mano era muy frágil hasta que fue muy tarde, me moví rápido y lo agarre para evitar que se cayera, lo levante y lo puse en una rama más resistente, como ya saben después de eso hable un poco con Raf y después me fui, como ya deben de imaginarse, regrese aquí con Optimus para ver qué pasaría, el resto ya lo saben"- termino de contar Ashley viéndolos a todos.

Cuando Ashley menciono lo de la caída Raf se estremeció un poco al recordar cuando casi se cae, e hizo una nota mental para volver agradecerle por haberlo ayudado.

-"ahora que lo mencionas, te queremos agradecer por ayudar a Raf hay, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras hecho"- dijo Jack.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Jack, todos estaban agradecidos con la joven por haber ayudado a su amigo Raf.

-"no hay problema, no podía dejar que se lastimara"- dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, pero luego esa sonrisa se borró y en su lugar se puso una cara seria –"pero, creo que ya es hora que se vallan, este bosque es un poco peligroso"- dijo ella.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por eso, no sabían a que se refería con peligroso, ya que han estado más de una hora en él y no ha pasado nada.

-"a que te refieres con peligroso?"- pregunto Arcee.

-"no sé cómo explicarlo, solo por favor confíen en mi"- dijo ella pidiéndole con sus ojos que le confiaran en ella y le hicieran caso.

-"pero de todos modos no podemos irnos, no hemos encontrado la fuente de la señal de energía"- dijo Miko.

Al ella decir eso todos recordaron porque estaban en ese bosque en primer lugar, para buscar la fuente de la extraña señal de energía.

-"es cierto, pero aún no sabemos dónde está"- les recordó Bulk.

Optimus pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo _"Ashley conoces bien este bosque por lo que parece, entonces tal vez ella haya visto la fuente de energía"_ pensó, luego de pensar eso hablo –"disculpa Ashley, si no es molestia que te pregunte no has visto algo extraño o inusual en el bosque en las últimas horas, algo que no pertenezca hay o que haya aparecido de un día a otro, o algo que irradie energía o que sea capaz de contenerla"- pregunto.

Ashley pensó un momento la pregunta antes de responder –"no lo siento, lo más extraño o inusual que he visto han sido ustedes"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida –"lamento no poder ayudarlos"- se disculpó.

-"descuida no hay problema seguiremos buscando"- dijo Arcee –"y no cambiaremos de opinión"- dijo cuando vio que Ashley estaba a punto de protestar.

Ashley al ver que no cambiarían de opinión dio un suspiro de derrota y pensó un momento que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

-"bien ya que parece que no los puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, tendré que acompañarlos"- dijo Ashley sonriendo.

Optimus pensó un momento en esto, no estaba seguro de si dejar que los acompañara, no porque no confiara en ella, ya había mostrado que era de confianza cuando salvo a Raf, es solo que si se llegaban a encontrar con los decepticons ella podría estar en peligro y él no quería eso.

Ashley al ver que él estaba dudando el dejar que los acompañara decidió usar su última carta –"además yo conozco este bosque perfectamente, he estado aquí desde hace mucho, es prácticamente mi casa, y podría mostrarles los lugares ocultos a simple vista y en los cuales puede estar la osa esa que buscan"- dijo ella.

Optimus tenía que admitir que eso sería d mucha ayuda, así que después de pensarlo un momento accedió.

-"bien puedes acompañarnos, agradezco mucho tu ayuda"- dijo viendo a Ashley a los ojos, y pudo notar que además de ese verde tan brillante ella tenía también un aro azul en el centro igual que el aro violeta en los ópticos de Arcee.

-"de acuerdo, y no hay problema es un placer"- dijo Ashley sonriendo.

Pero Jack se dio cuenta de algo que Ashley dijo y se preocupó un poco pensando en lo que eso podría significar, ella dijo que el bosque era prácticamente su casa, el vio que ella estaba un poco sucia y desarreglada y todo, pero esperaba que fuese se cayó en algo y por eso estaba sucia y que conocía el bosque porque había venido antes, pero con lo que dijo sabía que eso no era el caso, para poder quitarse la duda completamente decidió preguntarle, a pesar que ya sospechaba la respuesta.

-"Ashley te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- dijo Jack.

Ashley desvió su atención de Optimus para ver a Jack a la cara.

-"claro Jack que quieres saber"- respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Jack trago la saliva que tenía en la boca por los nervios de que su teoría se confirme, pero al mismo tiempo, quería saber y ya no tener esa duda –"quería saber que si cuando dice que el bosque es prácticamente tu casa te refieres a que en serio vives aquí con tu padres, o lo dices porque pasas mucho tiempo en él o porque tu familia tiene una cabaña a la cual van muy seguido"- pregunto esperanzado de que fuera eso y no lo que temía.

Seamos sinceros, a Ashley la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero no lo podía culpar por preguntar, ella sabía que su ropa estaba toda sucia y algo rota y además su cabello estaba todo desarreglado y sucio, así que decidió ser sincera y decirles la verdad, a pesar de saber que la verdad no era muy agradable, pero al menos con eso también les podía contar porque ese bosque era peligroso y cambiarían de opinión y se irían.

Ashley ignoro el hecho que su corazón se sintió pesado al pensar que ellos se irían y nos lo vería mas y decidió mejor contestar a la pregunta de Jack.

-"miren les voy a ser sincera…no, no tengo una cabaña en este bosque… o incluso una familia"- dijo ella aguantando como podía las lágrimas porque no quería que la vieran llorando, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos una lagrima traicionera no la escucho y se resbalo por su mejilla.

A todos los sorprendió y preocupo esa respuesta, pero a Jack lo preocupo mas ya que eso demostraba que lo que temía era cierto.

-"que quieres decir con que no tienes familia, acaso te perdiste o te separaste de ellos?"- pregunto Miko esperando que fuera eso, porque así la podían ayudar a volver con su familia.

De repente la cara de tristeza de Ashley cambio a una de ira, pero aun con las lágrimas en los ojos –"no, no me separe de ellos, ellos fueron separados de mi"- dijo con ira y veneno en su voz.

A todos los preocupo mas eso, y a Optimus y Arcee los preocupo más por la cantidad de ira y veneno que escucharon de su voz al decir aquello, no se parecía en nada a la dulce y suave que habían escuchado hace unos momento, y de hecho la cara de enojo y tristeza que tenía en su cara en ese momento no se parecía en nada a la mirada tierna y suave que tenía cando la conocieron, podían decir por su voz y su mirada que quien la haya hecho en daño dejo una herida muy profunda que se nota que no ha podido sanar completamente.

-"quieres decir que ellos… ellos fueron… "- Raf no termino la pregunta, pero estaba claro para todos lo que quería preguntar, incluso para Ashley.

-"Asesinados?"- termino la pregunta por él, cuando Raf asintió un poco dudoso ella continuo –"… si, lo fueron"- le respondió Ashley, con una cara de tristeza y otra lagrima traicionera cayendo por su mejilla, y a pesar de tener una cara de tristeza se podía notar la ira en sus ojos junto con las lágrimas aun contenidas en ellos, y todos no podían dejar de pensar que no se veían bien ellos y no querían hacer otra cosa más que hacer que tanto la ira y la tristeza desaparecieran y hacer que recuperaran ese brillo que parece haber desaparecido en sus ojos.

-"cómo?, quien?... "- Arcee no podía dejar de preguntar, esto le causó un gran shock, y al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por Ashley, y sintió que la comprendía un poco, ya que ella también perdió a seres muy queridos.

-"por un infeliz que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer o a quien tenga que "sacrificar" como él le dice, pss mas bien asesinar, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere y tener las mejore armas de todas, que además es el líder de una organización de locos terroristas enmascarados, que por alguna razón les gusta el color verde"- dijo con ira en su voz.

Al decir eso los bost y sus amigos humano sabían de inmediato de quienes se trataba, y eso hiso que se molestaran por lo que esos locos eran capases de hacer hasta a su propia especie, a pesar de que ya sabían que a esos dementes no les importaba "sacrificar" (cosf cosf matar cosf cosf) a otros humanos, ya que ya lo habían vivido con la mama de Jack.

Cuando salieron de sus pensamientos, todos autobost dijeron una sola palabra al mismo tiempo.

-"M.E.C.H"-

**Yeah! Al fin lo termine.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho hacerlos.**

**Si lo sé, ahora los deje con la duda pero descuiden que todas (o por lo menos la mayoría XD) se responderán en el próximo capítulo, pero no diré nada mas ahora porque eso sería espoiler XD**

**Bueno los dejos, por favor dejen sus Reviews y si tienen algún consejo o crítica para mí díganlo sin miedo, que recuerden que soy nueva y apenas estoy aprendiendo sé que tengo errores, nadie es perfecto pero espero estar mejorando.**

**A y quiero ver si hago otra historia o al menos un one-shot (creo que así se escribe XD), pero la cosa es que no tengo ideas, bueno tengo algunas pero aún no están muy claras, así que si alguien tiene una idea que cree que sería buena para mí por favor déjela en los Reviews o envíenme un PM para que los vea**

**Bueno los dejo por ahora, espero poder subir el próximo cap. Lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada ya que estaré saliendo con lo de mis 15 pero aún tengo mucho en el liceo T.T**

**Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, hasta pronto (espero).**

**Bye.**


	8. Nota

**Hola!**

**Lo siento para los que estaban esperando otro capítulo pero no es el caso.**

**Más bien escribo esto para explicar porque me estoy tardando más de lo usual en actualizar.**

**Lo que pasa es que como estoy a finales de año tengo muchas evaluaciones y para colmo tengo el proyecto de 3ro a la vuelta de la esquina así que tengo mucho que estudiar y me estoy volviendo loca! T.T**

**Pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar la historia, solo les pido un poco de paciencia ya que cuando salga de clases tendré mucho tiempo libre y podre actualizar más seguido.**

**Bueno eso es todo, de nuevo lo siento por los que estaban esperando un nuevo capítulo, pero descuiden que lo subiré pronto (o eso espero XD) por lo menos espero tenerlo antes de que acabe es mes, o en todo caso los primeros días del próximo.**

**Ahora si me despido, les deseo lo mejor tengan éxito y nos leemos pronto (si es que el liceo no me mata T.T).**

**Bye.**


End file.
